Catch The Soul (Tomione)
by flyingunicornana
Summary: Hermione Granger mysteriously appears in the year of 1945 with nothing but a letter explaining what happened. All she knows is that she has to stop a certain Slytherin boy, but what if the boy manages to stop her?
1. Chapter 1

She knew she was awake. Hermione could feel the cold hard floor under her, the commotion around her, the shouts for help, and how someone shook her body, trying to get her to wake up.

"_Hermione!" she heard the shout, "Hermione! Go to the Headmaster's off-" the order was interrupted, as the red headed boy shoot a curse to one of their enemies, "Office, now!" he yelled. _

She could now remember how her legs didn't obey her immediately, seeing the one she loved fighting, and shouting at her, it brought her to reality in the moment, so she did as he told her.

_She ran. She reached the third floor quickly, and stared at the gargoyle, panting._

The password was 'Shiny Cauldron', and Hermione cursed herself inwardly for not remembering it sooner.

_She furrowed her brows as she tried to control her breath and remember the password. She brought her dirty and bloody hands to her hair and huffed, finally saying with a gasp, "Shiny Cauldron!" she said, breathlessly and watched the big and ugly stone object move to allow her to enter. She ran up the spiral stars and opened the two big doors with some effort. She looked around the, frowning when she saw no one waiting there for her. Was Ron simply hiding her there to protect her? Or was something else behind that? _

_Suddenly, something that seemed like a letter flew to her, entering her pocket and when she looked in the direction from where the paper came from, Dumbledore, on his portrait, had his hand raised, pointing his finger at her._

"Sic transit in praet… eritum, et futurum ten… ebris luce- m splendescere nibh. Sic trans-" she found herself muttering, as the hushed voices around her got silenced.

Hermione opened her eyes, firstly, finding the ceiling of a big structure. Rock, yellow-ish, building. She felt her heart rise to her throat. She was still in Hogwarts.

"Hello? Are you alright?" a voice with a thick accent said, and she could see a blurred face approach her, to what she winced and backed away immediately, gasping at the throbbing pain on her back, "Merlin's beard…" she could now sense the voice belonged to a female human being, who agitatedly looked around for help, ignoring the people around the almost lifeless body that lay on the ground, "Where's the Head Boy?! A Professor? Call someone, the lass is hurt!" The girl said in a huff and then looked back at her, "You'll be taken care of soon, don't you worry…" She started softly, but Hermione couldn't manage to catch the last words, as the pain took over her.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except the plot line, hope you enjoy your reading!

"- is underweight, I healed her back, wounds, and some broken bones and you must believe I did my best Sir. The poor girl could've been in that muggle war going on, with all the injuries Sir, you should have seen…" a shaky, old, female voice was heard, echoing through the room Hermione was. Her throat was dry, and like the last time she tried to wake up, she couldn't open her eyes.

"I do know, Madam Strout. Do not worry, I'm sure the girl will be alright." Another voice, now obviously belonging to a male was heard. "Mr. Riddle here, as the Head Boy, shall be here. He will help you with whatever is necessary, and will try to know why the girl is here with the help of Professor Dumbledore, I have business to attend to." He said, and then, some steps could be heard, fading away.

Hermione was pretty sure she hadn't heard well, what the man said. Mr Riddle? Professor Dumbledore? No. She had to be in some kind of nightmare, or dream, which one was still unknown to her.

Her eyes opened suddenly, and she was now facing a white, dull, ceiling.

"Riddle, I think she woke up!" the woman said, almost excited as she saw the girl now struggling to look around, "Don't move darling!" she ordered as she hurried to her side.

Hermione looked at the middle aged woman with an expression that could be taken as frightened, "Whe –" she stopped talking when she realized the ache on her throat, and her eyes laid on the figure next to the petite woman.

"No, no, young lady!" the lady lectured, "Do not force your throat, you have a serious infection there, but I had to wait for you to wake up to give you the right potion." she said with a regretful expression. Hermione's eyes softened at the sight of the woman. She had heavy under eye bags, and her expression showed how much tired se probably was. Hermione nodded, as a sign for the lady to give her the potion she referred to.

Ursula Strout extended her arm down, to a pocket in her apron and took out a vial with a blue coloured liquid. Giving it to Hermione next, "You put the liquid in your mouth and gargle for a few seconds, swallowing next, you should be alright when that is done!" she said with a bright and satisfied smile, "Riddle, please to take care of her, she should be able to go visit the Headmaster once she this is done." she said, "I have some errands to attend to!" she said and showing a warm to Hermione, walked away.

Hemione let her eyes settle on the tall figure by the end of her Hospital bed. Voldemort eyed her boredly, his arms folded. Hermione couldn't help but compare him to the last sight she had of this man. His dark, perfectly placed, black locks were inexistent in the last Tom Riddle she had seen, his eyes weren't red and cat shaped, more like in a beautiful shade of light blue, that could definitely be mistaken as grey, and those were placed under two elegant, dark eyebrows, and one of them was arched questionably. Her eyes then laid on his lips, after examining his now existent nose, that, as the rest, was shaped perfectly. His lips were a piece of artwork, Hermione thought, in a faint shade of pink that contrasted perfectly with his pale skin, it finished off his beautiful structured face perfectly. She couldn't help but distractedly think of how much of a God he resembled.

"Are you going to drink it or just keep staring?" Hermione was interrupted from her forbidden thougths by his icy voice, although silk and smooth voice, almost tantalizing.

Her brown eyes met his light ones and she blinked, almost going to try and speak out again but remembering no sound would come off and she would feel nothing but pain. She shakily opened the vial, glancing at him from time to time as she brought her chapped lips to the edge of the glass container, wrinkling her nose as the liquid entered her dry mouth. Hermione's eyes widened at the feel of her mouth getting suddenly moist, like she had just had a mouthful of water after a good regale. She then tipped her head back and started gargling, his presence not embarrassing her once, since it felt amazing the feeling she got as the liquid moved around in her mouth. She then swallowed it, smiling in satisfaction as she felt her wounded throat being healed almost instantly.

Hermione looked up at the boy, who had an amused expression on his features, and then blushed, watching the corner of his mouth twitch to form a small smirk, "We have to go, the Headmaster left a Professor to talk to you while he's out." he said dryly, his eyes still on her, as if examining her.

"Who is he?" she finally spoke out, surprised at how normal and not so raspy her voice sounded.

Tom looked at her at the sound of her voice and then started walking, "Professor Dumbledore, now come." he ordered and Hermione stumbled up, walking behind him. She felt her heart jump at the sound of Dumbledore. He would be able to help her, definitely.

They walked through the hallways, Hermione a bit behind, since her small legs couldn't keep up with Tom's. She couldn't believe she was following the young Tom Riddle. She still believed it was nothing but dream, or nightmare.

Finally, they reached a door, and Tom knocked, still not looking at Hermione, who was now roaming through her pockets until she found what she was looking for. The piece of parchment that flew to her before she came... here. She tugged at the creased paper, trying to straighten it so she could read what was inside. The door was opened and Hermione looked up from the parchment, coming to face a younger looking Dumbledore. His hair wasn't so long, and was in a faded brunette color. His eyes were the same, caring, gentle and intelligent.

"Thank you, Tom. You may leave now." he said, intertwining his fingers as he nodded at Hermione to enter the classroom.

Tom nodded and eyed Hermione before taking a step back and walking away.

"You must be Miss Hermione Granger?" she heard Dumbledore ask from behind her as he closed the door.

R&R, I'll talk to you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but the plot line! Hope you enjoy your reading :D**

* * *

Hermione frowned as her eyes followed Dumbledore, "You know my identity?" she questioned, walking towards the desk. His small office was much different to the one he would have in the future. It was quite simple. There were some desks, probably used for detentions, since he was the Head of the Gryffindor house and a bigger desk on the front of the room, holding many books, pieces of parchment and quills.

"Did you know, Miss Granger, that Phoenixes can travel in time?" he asked knowingly, as he brushed his fingers on Fawkes head. "Fawkes here, payed me a small visit last year, brought a letter with her." he said, "My future self, you see, managed to, right before his death, command his Phoenix to send me a letter." he said, chuckling amused.

"You mean..." she thought for some seconds, "You knew I would come?" Hermione asked, leaning forwards and speaking more quietly, as if anyone could hear her.

"Oh yes. For quite a long time actually."

Hermione nodded, "So this letter, do I need to read it?" she asked, raising the piece of parchment that she held.

Dumbledore nodded as he sat down on his chair, intertwining his fingers, "Out loud, if you wouldn't mind." he asked softly, watching her carefully.

Sitting down on one of the desks, she straightened the creased the paper on wooden desk, sighing. She glanced at the professor, who gave her nod before she rested her eyes on the letter.

"_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_ the conditions to how you will receive this letter and the imformation in it will compromise the task I have for you. While you read this, I want you to keep your brilliant mind open, revise everyway of executing this task, and think of every technique to acomplish success. As you have noticed, if you are indeed reading this letter, and if you are in the year of 1945, and my spell was performed correctly, you are now with Voldemort in school. I do not want to reveal his name, since I know my past self is probably hearing this letter, and I want that to remain unknown to him. _

_ What I'm going to ask will probably be too much, and I'm warning you by now, it will be much more different and hard from what you faced in the past - or should I say future? Hermione, you will have the duty, to, by any means, stop Voldemort. I do think this is enough to describe what I want you to do. _

_ Also, because you were born in a wonderful Muggle family, to attract Voldemort's attention, you do need a more known name. You are Hermione Grindelwald from now on, and you just escaped a Muggle work camp, in Poland. You apparated to Hogwarts then, knowing it would be the safest place to be. You are still in Gryffindor, since you cannot alter your true nature, and the school building itself would not allow me to commit such changes. Do remember, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._

_ Good luck, Albus Dumbledore."_

Hermione looked up at him when she finished reading, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Still wonder how I managed to create that spell..." Dumbledore said, breaking the silence and raised his hand whe he noticed she was going to speak, "Do not tell me please. I might not fight the tentation of trying it. Please do work on it though, translate it, if it was in a different language." he suggested, "Now, because I was informed of your amazing grades, you were nominated Head Girl, using some spells on the Headmaster -"

"Professor!" she gasped, surprised.

"What is it?" Dumbledore chuckled, "Can't an old man play his tricks? I do think you know where the Head Common is, do go. The Head Boy, as you have seen, is Tom Riddle, anything you need, ask the boy, but it's my duty to warn you Hermione -" he started.

"I know. I know everything about him, don't worry Professor." she said, smiling warmly.

"I'm glad." Dumbledore nodded, "Anything you need, I'm the one you should ask for help, now do go, Dinner will be starting in a hour!" he said, standing up to guide her to the door.

"Fortunatelly!" she breathed, "I'm starving." Hermione smiled.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well, we'll see each other there, now, off you go." he said, smiling warmly as he opened the door and watched her exit the classroom, "And Miss Grindelwald?" he called.

Hermione shivered at the name. She had the last name of the most feared Dark Wizard from that time, "Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" she questioned, turning to look at him.

"Good luck."

Hermione gulped and nodded as she heard the two words. "Thank you, Professor." she muttered simply and walked away.

1945. Albus Dumbledore had sent her to the year of _ 1945_. She could have never guess something like this was going to happen. He did it without her consent. How crazy... send someone to the past without even knowing the one's opinion. Hermione nervously intertwined her hands. How was she going to approach Voldemort? Was she even going to be able to _ approach_ him at all? Truth is, since the beginning of this journey, she had been acting like a robot, but that came mainly to the confusion she was feeling. She had to do some serious research. Harry's grandfather and Ron's grandparents probably went to schook by this time! She knew Harry's grandfather was named Charlus Potter, but now Ron's... _What were their names?... _She completely forgot them.

Hermione kept her mind busy as she walked at a good pace to the Head's Commons. She tried until there to remember who Ron's grandparents were. She remembered as she reached the door, from his mother, he was related to Mr and Mrs Prewett, from his maternal side, it was two Blacks, and one of them got disowned, resulting on the other one getting disowned as well.

Her face fell when she reached the door. The thinking calmed her down, but now imagining who's _ inside. _Maybe she'll be lucky and he went somewhere... _Oh don't be stupid, you will have to face him sometime soon, might as well be now to hurry up things! _She huffed to herself, annoyed by her cowardy.

"Will you enter or not, miss?"

Hermione jumped startled at the sound of the grumpy voice coming from the portrait. She shook her head, trying to shake her thoughts away as well, "Yes, yes, the password is-" , she stopped herself and almost screamed in frustration when she remembered she didn't even got the password from Dumbledore, "Oh, for Merlin's sake..." she muttered, siting down on a step of the stairs. She turned to look at the portrait, "Don't you know I'm the Head Girl? You could open up for me, I need to get on my uniform for dinner!" she huffed.

"But I have never seen you here before." he tsked, "How do I know you're not some sneaky student?" he shrugged, "I'm sure the Head Boy will be here soon, you just have to wait for a small bit!"

Hermione sighed and turned her back to the old man again, starting to mutter "Well, maybe it's the Head Boy I'm trying to avoid you stupid-"

"Protection." a smooth, deep voice said from behind Hermione.

She looked back immediately, to see Tom Riddle standing there, a few books on his hand, his broad body standing in the most correct way as he looked down at Hermione, with an elegant brow arched.

"Oh, thank you." she said quickly, getting up. She noticed then the height difference between them. He seemed to notice too, because he had an amused like expression on his featured.

"You shouldn't thank someone you're trying to avoid.", he said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You scare me." she said sarcastically as she entered the now open portrait.

"You should be scared.", she heard him say from behind her.

She didn't like her enemies standing on her back. She hated it. He could attack any moment. She turned around quickly, glowering at him.

"I don't think so."

"I am sure of it, miss." he said, extending his hand to her, "Tom Riddle." he said, leaning forward to give her a faint nod.

She hesitantly shook his hand, her eyes locked with his, "Hermione Grindelwald."

* * *

**Uff! Maybe I should take more time to write and do more lengthy chapters, but I'm all about suspense... Well, hope you liked it, F&R? Talk to you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot line!

I want to thank **Lysaia, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgirl, Kate Elizabeth Black,** **Takenya **and **Voorpret** fo the lovely reviews, they mean the world to me!**  
**

Now replying to Voorpret's review: Yes, I did took that in mind, but soon that part will be 'washed away', you'll see. I was quite hesitant on giving Hermione that last name, but it's part of an important happening in this fanfiction. Thank you for the review, these type of reviews where you give your truthful opinion are the best! :)

**Hope you enjoy your reading!**

* * *

Hermione could _see_ Voldemort's eyes lit up with interest. "Grindelwald, you say?", he questioned, still holding her hand.

"Yes, Grindelwald.", she replied, drifting her hand away slowly.

Voldemort hummed and nodded, "Interesting. Didn't know the most feared Dark Wizard had a... relative. Less idea had I that she would be at Hogwarts." he muttered, "Nonetheless, it's a pleasure." he said, nodding shortly.

Hermione held her chin up, looking at him, "It's a pleasure too, I think." she said, uninterested. She had to be superior, not give him the attention he sought. She had learned in the future - she had to get used to place it in these terms, since it was no longer her past what had happened, but part of her future and fruit of her actions - that one of the things Tom Riddle was searching for was nothing but attention. Attention gave him power, and power was one of his main desires, along with immortality.

"You think?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I think." Hermione nodded, "I won't say when I haven't heard of you, or see what, who you are." she said, turning her back to him.

"I think you'll be surprised when you find that out." he said shortly, a faint smirk appearing on his lips.

"We shall see." she said, looking around. The Head's Common Room was quite lovely. It had a pleasurable amount of books, that Hermione knew she had already read some of those; a fireplace that would be lit up most of time; a comfortable amount of portraits; and two sofas, each sided by a comfy looking chair. By the side of the fireplace, there were two staircases, the right one had a red carpet, the left one, a green one - Hermione was sure which one led to her room. She then eyed the clock on top of the fireplace. It was almost dinner time.

"The Headmaster told me to imform you that some girls from you House gave you some of her clothes." Hermione heard Voldemort say from behind her when her eyes laid on her staircase.

Hermione nodded, "That's lovely."

"Indeed. You should get changed, it's almost dinner time."

"I know." she said immediately, feeling slightly infuriated that he was already trying to order her around, "I don't need you to give me any informations, I know everything that I need to know."

Tom smirked faintly, "We'll see then, Grindelwald."

Hermione didn't appreciate the use of that name, but then, she didn't want her name leaving his lips. It desgusted her to a level that couldn't be exactly explained.

"We'll see." she said distractedly and walked to the staircase that she knew to lead to her dorm. She climbed quietly, brushing her sweaty palms on her jeans. Hermione finally reached the door and twisted the knob. The room was much bigger than she had ever imagined, it was the size of the dorm she used to share with the Gryffindor girls' in her year. She smiled at how comfortable it seemed. There was a king sized bed in the middle of it, the headboard was against the wall, and the regular red and yellow comforters covered it. There were many shelves on the room, and a fireplace, just like downstairs. By the door, a wooden closet could be seen, and Hermione went directly to it - she couldn't wait to change clothes and feel comfortable in her uniform again. She opened it and smiled at the view. Gryffindor robes, and they seemed to be just her size. The clothes she wore were dirty, ripped, and there were blood stains all over it.

As Hermione undressed herself and took a quick bath, she thought what Riddle would think about her last name. Would he think she was his daughter? Maybe she shouldn't be. Maybe she would keep it a secret. Hermione couldn't lie about being the daughter of Grindelwald... Yes, maybe she could make up a story, like her mother being a simple one night stand to the wizard, but she wasn't in her time, that wasn't _that _normal. She had to think well about this, chat with Dumbledore; she knew Riddle's capacity to join the pieces was exquisite, and she couldn't let her facade be vanquished by Voldemort. She was here to beat him, not the other way around. But now the future was precarious, she couldn't trust it and her plans one hundred per cent, and she wouldn't.

It took her about twenty minutes to get herself completely ready and she was now still trying to tame her bushy hair. With an huff of defeat, she let it half flat half curly, but it didn't look that bad, in her opinion. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded, satisfied with her work.

She turned her back to the mirror as she pocketed her wand, walking to the door. How did this Head Girl Business worked? She knew she had to attend to any need, she could punish the ones who misbehaved and give them detention, but what else was part of her duty? One thing that she had to ask Voldemort... She sighed and opened the door, walking downstairs to see Riddle doing his tie magically, he then raised his brow and turned to her.

"Have any questions, Grindelwald?"

"Actually-" Hermione started as she placed her badge on her robe, "What is it that the Head Boy and Girl have to do? I know we have to be an example to the other students, but what else is part of our duty?" she questioned curiously, trying not to show too much of ignorance. The one thing she didn't want to seem to him was ignorant; ignorance meant weakness.

She could see the side of his lip rise to form a sly smirk, "We have the authority over the Prefects." he started, folding his arms, "We also need to attend to any duty that may be useful to the school." he said simply, "Anything else?"

"Yes. What happened to the past Head Girl? How far are we from the start of the school year?" Hermione questioned.

"She had an unfortunate accident when playing Quidditch." he said, not taking time to hide his lack of interest on the matter, "And it's exactly one month until the school year ends. But, don't you know what day it is? I sense you did seem to know a bit of information about Hogwarts..." he said, amused.

Hermione glared at him, "I know I came here the May 2nd. I just don't know how long I was in the Hospital Wing."

"Oh, right." he nodded, "You were there about a week, since it's the 6th of May right now."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you, Riddle."

He hummed, "Ready for dinner?" Tom raised a brow.

Hermione looked at him and shrugged, "It's just dinner.", she mumbled and saw him smirk. That proved he just had the same opinion of her. It wasn't 'just dinner'. It was the first time she would be seen by the school. The girl who mysteriously appeared in a empty hallway and spent a week on the Hospital Wing. No one, besides the people who sneaked in the Hospital (to get a sneak peak) and the School Staff had seen her. And now she Head Girl... could she handle so much attention?

When she noticed it, Riddle had already exited the room. _Good. _She sighed. _That way I don't have to go with you to the Great Hall. _She exited the Common Room shortly after, walking quickly to the Great Hall. She wondered if it had started yet, there was no one in the hallways, so it had probably begun by now. And she was right - when she entered the Great Hall, she was faced with every single student looking at her.

* * *

Yes, it's here. I am so sorry for taking so long, but some things got in my way and... yep. I won't be able to post for some days, maybe 2 weeks...? I'm going on vacation and it'll be quite hard for me to post. Anyway! I hope you liked it, talk to you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello lovely readers!

I am so sorry for taking so long, but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to upload more often, hopefully.

**Disclaimer: **I am **not **the amazing J.K Rowling, this is nowhere near her amazing writing skills and creativity, nothing but the plot line belongs to me.

I want to thank **LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgirl**, **Voorpret **and **nyappylife **for the lovely reviews, they totally make me going on and feel inspired to give you more of this story.

* * *

Hermione let her eyes roam through the Great Hall as she took small steps and slowly advanced inside. It was oddly silent, a few whispers and mutters could be heard, until she sat down at a free place in the Gryffindor table. She gulped and looked around, she was sided by two girls, a blonde one, and a brunette one, that seemed quite familiar.

"Hello." the last one said with a small smile, stretching her hand, "I'm Minerva McGonagall." the girl said and an immediate smile appeared on Hermione's lips. It was her Transfiguration teacher and future head of the house. The last time she had seen her, she was fighting with Voldemort himself, along with other Aurors.

"I'm Hermione Grindelwald." Hermione said quietly, gently shaking her hand.

Hermione could notice the changes in her features, "Grindelwald?" she questioned in a mutter, "You mean... you're related to Gellert Grindelwald himself?" Minerva asked in a lower voice.

She gulped and nodded, "Yes, I am. I don't enjoy talking of that matter, if you don't mind." she said, flashing her a small smile before turning to look at the food displayed on the big, long table. She wasn't exactly hungry, she had eaten a lot in the Hospital Wing.

"You are the new Head Girl, right?" Minerva said, eagerly changing the subject, and Hermione appreciated that.

"Yes." she nodded as she served herself a little bit of food.

"Oh. Linda's accident was a surprise, she was always so good at Quidditch." Minerva muttered, taking a fork with rice to her lips.

"But what did exactly happen?"

"The previous Head Girl, Linda Ross, she was the Keeper of our team, and she got severely injured in a training some weeks ago. Riddle has been having all the work since Linda was taken to St Mungos." Minerva replied, glancing at the Slytherin table for an instance.

Hermione nodded, eating while she listened, "What year are you in?" she questioned curiously.

McGonagall blushed faintly, "On my fifth! I'm one of the best in my year." she replied proudly and Hermione smiled. Her teacher resembled her of herself in many aspects.

"That's great." she complimented, with a warm smile and then looked around. Maybe she would find more people that she had heard of or she would know in the future. She knew that her best-friend's grandparents would be here, somewhere, and she would get to know them sometime, something she wanted to do. But first things first. She had to investigate Grindelwald's life story, to build her own... Would it be wise to say she is related to him? What if she's caught? That would be unfortunate and she couldn't submit herself to such thing.

Soon, dinner was over. Minerva and Hermione kept chatting and the older girl would quietly ask questions to get to know more about this time. The language was much more formal. She couldn't say words like 'ok', or talk in a certain way. Also, it would be wise to fake a little accent, she did came from a camp in Poland after all.

After she waved at Minerva and exited the Great Hall, she walked straight to the library. As a Head Girl, it was normal for her to be able to wander around, not that she was worried about being caught or anything - if she wasn't Head Girl.

She entered the library and began searching for any reference of her last name. She went to the historical section of the big library, brushing her fingers over some books that randomly caught her eye. Hermione took out a few and sat down at a table next to a window. She placed the books carefully on the desk and her wand next to them, sighing as she guessed the night of exhaustive studding and reading she would have ahead.

First came a book about the most feared wizards of history. She could find every Dark Wizard she knew of – Herpo the Foul, an Ancient Greek Dark Wizard that was the first one to hatch a Basilisk and successfully create and Horcrux, being also one of the earliest known Parselmouths; Morgana, who Hermione had gotten several Chocolate Frog Cards in her past; and the not so bad Ethelred the Ever-Ready. There was small information about recent Dark Wizards, but a small note could be read in the last couple of pages, which were blank.

_Note: Shall one believe to the greatest be, the book has to be updated to the occurrences. _

Hermione frowned and looked out of the window. This only revealed that people did think one would have the courage to think of itself as the best. It was obvious the future Dark Wizards, such as Grindelwald, who was rising at the moment, and Voldemort, that Hermione had to stop, were completely and utterly out of their minds, focused on nothing but the inexistent power dark magic would allow them to possess. She rested her eyes on the paper again, sighing as she went on, squinting her eyes so she would be able to understand the hand writing that came a few centimetres down.

_Gellert Grindelwald, born 1882, thought to be born in Scandinavia although the information might be mistaken. Killed 103 Muggles with the killing curse, torturing and keeping several others for a _Greater Good. _The main objective is to make Wizards be treated above Muggles, who shouldn't have the right to live._

_Albus Dumbledore, 1942._

Hermione kept her eyes on this little bit of information. One hundred and three human beings were killed by this man she was now… related to. She also knew Dumbledore would defeat this man in 1945, in a decisive duel that would send him to the prison he himself created, Norumgard, this way giving the Elder Wand to Dumbledore. Did the Deathly Hallows matter right now? The fact that Grindelwald now had the most powerful one of them and was probably using it to kill and torture innocent people gave Hermione the feel icy water was being poured down her spine.

"What are you doing here so late?" A voice was heard from ahead and Hermione looked up, shutting the book close as she tried to see the person's face in the dim light. She knew that voice, seeing the face to connect it to the voice was unnecessary. "You seem to be caught in the act." Hermione didn't need to see his face to know the boy had a smirk plastered on his face.

"I was only reading, Riddle." Hermione said through her gritted teeth as she quickly charmed one of the books, so in the cover the title _Dark Magic in the 20th Century_ couldn't be read anymore but _Plants with Mia!_.

"At night?" he raised an elegant brow as he folded his arms.

"Yes. At night, is that a problem to you?" Hermione huffed, dropping the books in a random shelf and picking her wand up.

"Yes, it is actually. You aren't the greatest model to the Hogwarts students, Grindelwald."

"I was reading, in the library, at night." She said with a few pauses.

"I noticed." He said shortly.

"How's that being a bad example?" Hermione questioned taking small steps to him, taking in his appearance. All the same, except a black, thick book under his right arm.

"It is past bedtime. Your manners and ways of speaking are disrespectful and honestly –" he raised his free hand to his chest, the place where his (non-existent) heart would be "- wound me." He said with a sarcastic frown on his attractive features.

"I don't exactly remember saying I ever cared about your feelings, Riddle." Hermione said with a smirk, "But, I don't seem to be the only one who's been out of bed past the time… Why do you have a book with you? And why do you come from the Restricted Section?" she raised a brow, proud he had given her something to reply with.

"How is that any of your business?" he said roughly, obviously annoyed that she had the wittiness to confront him like that.

"I'm the Head Girl. And you accused me of being a bad example to the students." She said shortly, furrowing her brows.

"I don't see how's that connect-"

"I don't see how you think you can question me when I was simply reading in the library. Maybe I should question you about where you were at certain days because trust me Riddle, I know much more about you than you will ever get to meet. Judge yourself before eyeing the others. And remember… when pointing a finger at someone, you had four others pointing at you." She said quickly and furiously, taking small steps towards him as she attacked.

Tom was taken back. And that was clear by his shocked and surprised expression that he immediately replaced with an angry frown. _Don't do anything wrong, Tom. She doesn't know you. She's just a new girl and has no idea of who she is talking to._

"You think you know me? More than I know myself?" he said, amused.

Hermione smirked. _I do. _"Yes. First things first… I know your secret –" she stood on her tip toes, and Tom froze as she felt her soft breath reach his neck, then his jaw, and finally, her plump lips almost brushed against his ear. "Half-Blood." She murmured and then pulled away, smirking and walking off, chin up with a proud walk.

Hermione was always proud of herself when she had her raging moments. She always, somehow, found the right words to attack her enemy.

Meanwhile, Tom Riddle stood there, his lips slightly parted as he rethought about what just happened. She knew... And in his head, full of forbidden thoughts about everything (and he didn't like to admit, about Hermione Grindelwald as well), one thing could be heard over the noises.

_"Half-Blood."_

* * *

And I am back! So excited to be back and be able to write again, uff! Well, I hope you appreciated this chapter, I did use some bits of Harry Potter Wiki to some necessary resources, hope you find them somewhat helpful and complementary, because I sure did :)

Please review, follow and favorite, reading you reviews totally makes my day, I love them and they keep me going!

Talk to you soon lovelies! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I am **not **the amazing J.K Rowling, this is nowhere near her amazing writing skills and creativity, nothing but the plot line belongs to me.

I want to thank **LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgirl**, **Voorpret **for the lovely reviews, they totally make me going on and feel inspired to give you more of this story.

* * *

That night, Hermione slept peacefully. Somehow, her turning point against Tom Riddle brought her a sensation of calmness; maybe she thought she was safe after standing up against him? She would never feel safe around him.

Riddle, on the other hand, didn't have much sleep. He simply lay on his bed, the words the courageous girl had direct to him still ringing on his head. She sure had the personality of a lioness. Tom was never one of house antagonism, although he was positive his house was the best of all, being founded by his great ancestor. Hermione did fit perfectly in the description of the brave lions from the Gryffindor house. The way she confronted him was rather odd. Tom felt like the girl knew him, more than she should (or anyone). It was the first time a girl kept him up at night. Well... because of her not leaving his mind, because it wasn't exactly the first time a girl kept him up at night. Tom smirked at the thought. It had been a few months since he had sex. Well, _satisfying_ sex. He got a girl, now and then, mainly under some curse and then used _Obliviate_ in them. It kept his Head Boy reputation safe. Tom couldn't stop but imagining Grindelwald giving him pleasure... He shook his head at the thought. _What's wrong with you?! _He huffed, annoyed with himself for ever thinking such a thing and got under the covers, closing his eyes. Somehow, he did manage to fall asleep that night.

Hermione woke up quite early. It was Saturday, so she stayed in her bed, staring at the ceiling as she thought of a plan to justify her last name and lineage. "Hermione Grindelwald." she muttered over and over again and she rolled over to lay on her bed and stare outside the window, noticing how the sun shone through the clouds. "Niece of Gellert Grindelwald. Daughter of..." she trailed off, thinking. "Maybe... Niece of Gellert Grindelwald but raised by the one. No, no..." she huffed at the horrible idea, shaking her head. "Result of a one night stand, daughter of Gellert Grindelwald and Sonja Sven." she said, "Raised by her mother, but she died when I was... three?" she raised her brow, as her plan started making sense, "No, maybe in the Muggle war... when I was, eleven then?" she nodded, "Sounds quite reasonable. I was taken to a camp, staying there while my father took over North Europe." she said with a little shrug, "I'm so glad Dumbledore is going to sto -"

"Grindelwald, breakfast's here." a voice was heard after a knock.

Hermione froze. For how long was he there? She was talking quietly, but if he noticed she was speaking, Riddle would be smart enough to cast a spell to make it easier for him to listen. She did not reply. Hermione simply got out of bed and dressed her robe, walking to the door quickly as she brushed her fingers through her hair. She twisted the knob and saw Tom Riddle standing there, dressed in the school uniform.

"Good morning." she said quietly, "What did you say?"

"Breakfast's here." he repeated, leaning towards the door frame, "Since you woke up late the elves brought some food for you." he said, in a bored voice.

"Alright, thank you Riddle." she said sleepily and held the door to close it but she was stopped by Voldemort's bigger and stronger hand. She frowned.

"You were talking. Who were you speaking to?" he questioned, arching a brow and trying to look inside the room.

Hermione's frown grew and she forced the door a bit more, "Myself. It's an exercise to remember were I come from, indicated by Professor Dumbledore." she said and blocked her mind as she looked up at Riddle's dark eyes. She was now thankful for the small Occlumency lessons Harry gave her when they were on the run.

"Maybe saying them to someone else would be helpful?" he suggested and pushed the door open a bit more.

"No. I'm fine by myself thank you very much." she said dryly, "Now do you mind Riddle? I would appreciate if you allowed me to get ready." she hissed and Tom gave a little smirk away.

"No, no, of course." he replied, backing away from the door and letting her shut it. He walked down the stairs with a smirk on his lips. He was sure he would have something to entertain himself for the last weeks of his last year.

Hermione huffed as the impact of the door was stronger since he was holding it before letting go suddenly. He sure knew how to get under her skin... But she could not allow that. It would be a way to stop her, if he ever noticed her plans, and slow her down.

"I shall not allow that." she muttered as she walked angrily to her bed. Hermione got ready quickly, only taking a few minutes to get on some simpler clothes and tame her hair with a smile. She then got downstairs, looking around for any presence. Riddle was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, reading a book, "I was wondering Riddle, are we allowed to bring people in here?" she questioned curiously as she sat down on the table where a tray was, displaying some toast, milk, pumpkin juice and fruit; the typical breakfast Hogwarts would serve, but without all the cakes.

"Yes." he replied shortly, not taking his eyes from the book he was reading.

"From the opposite sex as well?"

This made him look up with an amused expression, "Did you get your eye on someone yesterday?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I was wondering if you would be able to enter my room." she huffed after sipping a bit of juice.

"Interested, Grindelwald?" he chuckled, and Hermione shivered. His small laughs were so low, mysterious, and almost threatening. _Get your ideas straight_. "Yes. I am allowed to enter your room, and you are allowed to enter mine. Lovely, isn't it?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Lovely." she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Now Grindelwald, I was doing some research..." he said, closing his book and standing up, "And found quite interesting things." he continued as he slowly walked to her. Hermione froze. Maybe he was curious and searched for her supposed family.

"And that matter to me because?" she questioned, trying to keep a straight and disinterested face as he spoke and walked closer to her.

"Because those things are about you, and your father." he said, almost spitting the last word at her as he leaned forwards, on her back.

Hermione nodded, "Enlighten me please, Riddle."

This infuriated him. She could feel his cheeks warm up with the anger, and from the corner of her eye, saw the knuckles of the hand that he was using to hold the edge of the table, turn white. "Isn't it funny that there's no registration of your name or your connection to Gellert Grindelwald?" he hissed as he reached her ear.

"Yes. It's quite a funny story actually." she said, turning her head sharply to look at him, "How my father didn't care about my existence when all he wanted was nothing but a lass to fuck for one night." she hissed, his arrogance lighting up a fire in her that she wasn't able to control, "Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate some personal space. So piss off." she said in a low hiss as she grabbed a toast and got up, pushing him away to storm off the Head's Common with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Ah wow, look at 'Mione, our little lion! :) **

**School's starting on Monday, and I'm trying to get everything ready and settled for the hell to start again, I won't be uploading as frequently and I'm sorry. I'm so thankful for the few but lovely readers that I have.**

**I'll talk to you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I am **not **the amazing J.K Rowling, this is nowhere near her amazing writing skills and creativity, nothing but the plot line belongs to me.

I want to thank who reads this and **LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**, **Voorpret**, **Marina76, ****Shiroru-Tan **and **AliceSherlockHolmes**for the lovely reviews!

I also want to apologize for the lack of updates, school takes a lot of my time, and I do my best to get my mind on the story, but it is a very hard and important school year, I hope you understand!

Now here's the update, hope you enjoy your reading!

* * *

Hermione walked out of the Heads Common Room with a smug smile on her lips. She was ridiculously proud of herself for standing up against Voldemort and show him she wasn't made of porcelain. Hermione was going to prove she was made of pure steel. She knew she was starting a dangerous game, but it was a game that needed to be played. She had to show that she was powerful, fearless, and she would not let her head down because of Riddle's snaky attitude. However, something managed to occupy her mind and it gave her reasons to think and get slightly worried. Riddle had taken his time to do research about her, and that was bothering Hermione. He was interested. She wasn't totally sure if it was a good or bad thing, but honestly, she thought she didn't want to find out.

A banging noise and loud shouts took Hermione away from her thoughts. She looked up from the ground and her eyes focused on two boys, who were arguing with Peeves, the poltergeist.

"That prank was lame!" a dark haired boy exclaimed, his hand holding his wand high.

"Big Black thinks he is the only one who has the right to pull pranks on the other snakes!" Peeves sang, flying around, close to the ceiling, "Maybe I'll prank you the next time Blackie!"

"Peeves..." the boy groaned, brushing his fingers through his dark hair. He was weirdly familiar to Hermione, and she stopped walking, her head tilted to the side as she tried to connect the face to a memory. "I swear to Salazar that if you play any trick on me, I'll-"

"Peeves." Hermione spoke. Being the Head Girl, she also had some authority over the poltergeist, something that pleased her a lot.

The little devil looked at her, and so did the boys. "Well, isn't it Miss Grindelwald. Miss 'Mione's dad is evil, he's going to ruin us all, if 'Mione's like him, we're going to explode all!" he sang, and Hermione rolled her eyes. It didn't even rhymed.

"Don't make me show you." Hermione threatened and Peeves laughed, before disappearing. She took another look at the boys and kept walking.

"Wait!" the one arguing with Peeves called out as she went past them. "Hermione Grindelwald, right?" he questioned, "The new Head Girl?"

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, that's me." she replied suspicious, with a nod.

"Orion Black." the boy said, extending his hand.

Oh.

Hermione's face turned to realization as she heard the name. _That bastard._ Even dead, and in the future, Sirius Black was present. It was incredible how much he and his father resembled each other, the same features, attractive face, dark curly hair, and light grey eyes that could easily pierce through someone's soul.

"This is my cousin, Cygnus." Orion said, pointing at the boy by his side. Cygnus was a bit smaller, his eyes were darker, and his hair shorter. "And this is Robb Mulciber." he said, nodding towards a tall boy by his side, his hair was brown and his eyes black. Hermione immediately looked away from him when his eyes roamed through her body, making her gulp.

"Pleasure." she said, not showing much interest, and a grin appeared on Orion's lips.

"It's all mine." he said, shaking his head slightly, "Anyways, were are you heading to?" he questioned, stepping forward, closer to Hermione.

"Hm..." she raised her brow, "The library."

"Oh! I was heading there as well, let me keep you company." he said, eyeing his friends, who were smirking knowingly between each other. If Hermione didn't know the Blacks better, and if she didn't knew Orion's son better, who probably got his habits from his father, she would believe that Orion actually dedicated some time to school.

"Sure." she said with a shrug and started walking. Orion followed right behind her, after winking at his cousin and Mulciber.

They walked together to the library, Orion with his hands shoved down his pockets and Hermione simply walking, looking ahead, and thinking of why Black wanted her company. "So Grindelwald..."

"Call me Hermione." she said immediately, as they were entering the library.

"Oh right. I apologize, Hermione." he said quickly, shaking his head at his mistake. Who would ever enjoy having that last name? Well, there were a few people, but this specific girl didn't seem to like it, and that captivated Orion.

"It's alright." she said, with a shrug.

"So, what are you going to do here?" he questioned, looking around to the many books, "You didn't have many classes, and I'm sure the teachers are taking it easy on you." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, it has nothing to do with school." she explained, "Just some research I need to do."

"About what?" he asked curiously and Hermione looked up at him. He wanted to know too much. "If you want to say it, of course..."

"No, I..." Hermione started. "I don't know if I can trust you." she muttered, "I mean, I just met you."

"I understand you.

* * *

" Orion said softly, with a nod. "But I honestly just want to help. I was the one that saw you fall from the ceiling, you gave me one hell of a scare." he chuckled, "But I..." he looked down, "I don't know, I just feel like I _have _to help you."

Hermione kept her eyes on him. Could this boy, she had just met, father of one of the bravest man she had ever met, be trusted by her? Could she use him as a support, a friend, someone who would always be there and that she could always count on?

"I'm sorry Orion." Hermione said quietly, looking away, "I mean, not now. I don't easily trust people, and we just met." she said, showing him a smile, "But thank you. I really need... someone."

He nodded, "I'll be that someone, if you allow me in."

Hermione raised her eyes to his face. "Soon." she whispered, with a nod.

"Great." He said with a small smirk, "Now, are there any books you want me to look for?" He questioned, raising his brow.

Hermione chuckled quietly and he eyed her curiously. "We both know you want to keep yourself as far from book as possible."

"Well that is... true." Orion nodded, snorting as he walked behind Hermione, who was directing herself to the part of the library where all the historical books were.

"You really don't need to stay with me." she said with a sigh, stopping in her tracks when they reached the first shelves.

Orion rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I'm staying kitten. I don't have anything better to do, I want to get to know you, and my colleagues were going to meet their 'Master', I'm getting really annoyed with the obsession those boys have for that cree-"

"Wait a second, come again?!"

* * *

Here it is! I'm sorry for taking so long, chapters will be published more often now. Please review, favorite and follow.

Talk to you soon!


End file.
